Tierphoon Skyblade
Personality & Character Kind, caring and quiet. He loves to help and teach others, that the main reason he became a teacher. He hates the bullies and nearly all the spoiled "brats" in the first class district. Skills & Abilities - Wind breath: powerful enough to blow away enemies; - Manipulating and creating wind torrents; - He can suck out air from an enemy's lungs, however this ability has it's limits: he can only do it with only one enemy at once, and he really hates to use this; - Wind fury; - Despite being damaged wings, he still can fly great. He uses his wind element to lift himself; - He is pretty smart and has good tactics and ideas; - His tail blade is sharp, perfect for cutting. Weaknesses - Physically weak; - Without his element, he can't fly; - Left eye is blind, so his vision is not the best. Backstory He always lived in Warfang. His parents weren't rich, but they had everything they needed. Tierphoon was smart, kind and caring. He studied hard, and he eventually became what he always wanted to be: wind element teacher in the school. He loved his job and loved teaching the young dragons. Tier however sometimes had difficulties. As a handsome, pretty young dragon, females loved him for his beauty. He was annoyed by them, he wanted a mate,who loves him, not his look. But his peaceful life changed in the Bloody Dawn... He was one of the many civilians, who went outside to fight, but one of the few, who survived. He suffered great damage, both mentally and physically. Similar to Xarei, he couldn't accept the fact, that he survived, while others with families, mates, children, didn't. Due to his injuries, he couldn't work for a long time, he lost his home and ended up in the 3rd class district. However, a young officer from the 2nd class, called Irissa Orangescale, who also had a crush on him, offered him to live in her house. Tier despised both the idea and Irissa, but he rather live with an egoistic dragoness than in the slums. Nowadays, he continues teaching in the school and his goal is to collect enough money to move away from Irissa. She dislikes that idea, and tries everything to make him change his mind. Relationships Irissa Orangescale He hates her. He hates her for being a police officer, for hurting the civilians in the 3dr class district and for helping him only because she has a crush on his look. In his opinion, the only generous thing she ever did, was when she didn't go home in time. Xarei Firewing He thinks it's pretty ironic, that he is a teacher and he has survived the Bloody Dawn too. He likes his personality and admires his knowledge and powers. Quekka Brownclaw Now this one is pretty interesting. Quekka as always, once tired to flirt with him. Tier didn't wanted to be rude with her, so he didn't left her there, but actually, he was just sitting her and listened to her babbling. However, after a short amount of time, Quekka changed topic, and she started to talk about the guardian trainings. Tier, being an elemental teacher himself, found the guardian apprentice's training pretty interesting. Quekka liked the good audience, just like Tier. The two eventually had a really good time. Both Tier and Quekka want to meet again sometimes. Gallery Erphoon_skyblade_by_fantiafantasystories-d8sp8xi.png|Reference sheet Notes * Both Quekka and Irissa has a crush on him. Ironically both started to like him for his beauty, but later, they both started to love him for the person who he is; * He had feathers in his tail too, but they were burned down in the fight, and actually, never grown back; * Most of his injuries were not that bad and healed pretty fast, only the deepest ones remained. His depression lead him to loose his home; * The name Tierphoon is came from the word typhoon. Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Citizens Category:2nd class